


by pen and pistol both

by redcat512



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, Revenge, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcat512/pseuds/redcat512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easy. Too easy, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by pen and pistol both

**Author's Note:**

> It took three tries to get this idea down into words. I'm finding that I have to keep it short in this fandom, otherwise the words don't work for me.

It’s easy. Too easy, almost.

It’s easy to get into Lila’s life in order to get into Sam’s, it’s easy to get into Wes’s life in order to get into Annalise’s, it’s easy to get herself involved in this mess and to play the angry but innocent little girl who’s bit off more than she can chew.

It’s got them all fooled, and it would be sad, if it weren’t so funny, because while all these educated, accomplished people strut around patting themselves on the back for their intelligence and brilliance, her she is, high school dropout, running circles around them all.

It’s hilarious, how willing Wes is to help her, to ‘save her’, to be her knight in shining armor.

It’s hilarious too, how easily all the others dismiss her after a few crude and rude mannerisms and behaviours.

It’s especially hilarious how clueless Sam is, how he doesn't really see her, how he can’t see vengeance coming for him, how he won’t see it before it’s too late, and how she’s not even going to have to do the dirty work herself, but will have the pleasure of knowing he knows it was all her in the end anyway.

It’s _easy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm. This idea is probably going to get Jossed within a few eps, and then I’ll probably delete this, but in the meantime, it’s fun to speculate. (Because lets face it, Rebecca had better had some skeletons in her closet, else the Wes/Rebecca romance the dumbest in the history of romances and this is the only way I can hate either of them a little bit less.)


End file.
